vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Boy Named Charlie Brown VHS 2001
Opening Previews * Peanuts Videos * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Paramount Bumpers * Paramount - A Viacom Company * Coming to Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *Nick Jr. Videos *The Little Bear Movie *Rugrats: Decade in Diapers/All Grown Up Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Rated G Screen * This motion picture has been rated G - For more information on film ratings go to www.filmratings.com Aspect Ratio * This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen. Opening Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company * CBS Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Cinema Center Films Presents Opening Credits * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production ** © MCMLXIX Lee Mendelson Film Productions, Inc. and Melendez Features, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "A Boy Named Charlie Brown" * Starring: Charlie Brown with Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Pigpen, Frieda, Violet, Patty, Shermy, Sally, and featuring Snoopy * Created and Written by: Charles M. Schulz * Music and Lyrics for Songs: ** "A Boy Named Charlie Brown" "Champion Charlie Brown" "Failure Face" *** Written by Rod McKuen * Original Musical Score by: Vince Guaraldi * Arranged and Conducted by: John Scott Trotter * Song: "I Before E" Written by: John Scott Trotter * Lyrics by: Bill Melendez & Al Shean * Executive Producer: Charles M. Schulz * Produced by: Lee Mendelson & Bill Melendez * Directed by: Bill Melendez Ending Credits * Graphic Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Animators: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Sam Jaimes, Dick Thompson, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane * Ink and Paint: Beverly Robbins, Eleanor Warren, Faith Kovaleski, Manon Washburn, Debbie Abbott, Joice Lee Marshall, Gwenn Dotzler, Karen Oglesby, Dawn Smith, Chandra Poweris, Florence Hammontre, Connie Crawley, Celine Miles, Sue Dalton, Colene Gonzales, Sylvia Brenner, Paulino García DeMingo, Anna Lois Ray, Martha Sigall, Staci Maniskas, Olaya Stephenson * Editing: Robert T. Gillis, Charles McCann, Steve Melendez * Neg. Cutting: Alice Keillor * Camera: Dickson/Vasu, Wally Bulloch * Sound Recording: ** Voices: Radio Recorders · Sid Nicholas ** Music: United Recorders · Artie Becker ** Mix: Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler, Bill Mumford * Voices: ** Peter Robbins...................................................Charlie Brown ** Pamelyn Ferdin.................................................Lucy Van Pelt ** Glenn Gilger.......................................................Linus Van Pelt ** Andy Pforsich....................................................Schroeder ** Sally Dryer..........................................................Patty ** Anne Alteri..........................................................Violet ** Erin Sullivan........................................................Sally ** Linda Mendelson...............................................Frieda ** Christopher DeFaria.........................................Pig Pen ** David Carey.......................................................2nd Boy ** Guy Pforsich.......................................................3rd Boy ** Bill Melendez......................................................Snoopy * Beethoven Pathetique Sonata Performed by Ingolf Dahl * Skating Routines Skippy Baxter * THE END * Color by Technicolor® * Peanuts Characters Copyright by United Feature Syndicate Inc. 1969 * RCA Sound Recording Closing Logos * A Cinema Center Films Presentation * A National General Release Closing Logo (cont.) * Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:2001 Category:Peanuts Category:VHS Category:Paramount Category:Cinema Center Films Category:National General Pictures Category:CBS Video Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions, Inc. Category:Melendez Features, Inc.